Guardians
The Guardians is a volunteer group started by Ciel after the events of Mega Man Zero 4, and acts as a resistance against Serpent's company, Slither Inc. Functions They take deliveries from Giro Express, whose owner is also a part of the Guardians. In the first game, they place an order for the delivery of Biometal Models X and Z. When Aile/Vent gains Biometal Model X, she invites them to join the Guardians. The Guardians investigate the Outlands beyond Innerpiece to learn the cause of the Maverick insurgency. They also fight against Mavericks that appear in Innerpeace and protect people, hence their name. History The founding of the Guardians is rather vague. It is known that Ciel was the first commander and presumably created the organization. It is possible they were formerly the Resistance. They discovered Model w in the outlands some time after Ragnarok fell and studied it. Ciel and her investigation team, which included Serpent realized that Model W was sentient and caused them headaches. Then Serpent,under Model W's influence takes the Biometal and kills the research team . Ciel creates the 6 other Biometals, and dies, but the cause is unknown. She might have been killed by Serpent later or died of old age. Ciel was suceeded by Prairie, as commander of the Guardians. They continued their activities and discovered Biometal X and Z. They arrange for Giro Express to deliver it to them but they are attacked by a Giga Aspis, and are defeated. Vent/Aile MegaMaerge and fend it off. He/she go to the Guardian headquarters which is a giant air ship which, in the first ZX game, is referred to commonly as Area X. After a Maverick attack in which Giro dies, Vent/Aile joins the Guardians in their cause. They fight with Vent/Aile, asissting and getting assisted by them. Many of the Guardians are shown in the final cutscene of the game. In Mega Man ZX advent, no Guardians are seen except for Vent/Aile but they presumably still exist as their base is still being used. It is used to crash land into Ouroborous. Members Ciel Ciel formed the Guardians before the events of the Mega Man ZX series, and led them as their first leader up until she disappeared after an investigation in an Outlands area involving the appearing Maverick attacks. Prairie Prairie leads the Guardians during the events of the first game in the ZX series. She bears a striking resemblance to Alouette from the Zero series, who considered herself Ciel's little sister. Vent and Aile Vent and Aile are hinted as the new leaders of the Guardians in Mega Man ZX Advent, due to the lack of Prairie's presence and their statement that they lost many close friends during fights with Model W. Girouette In Aile's storyline, Girouette was always a member of the Guardians and knew about Biometal all along, and simply never told her; in Vent's storyline, Girouette joins them at the same time as Vent, and didn't know what Biometal was until he and Vent met Fleuve. Fleuve Fleuve is the scientist of the Guardians, and seems to know the most about Biometal of all its members. He bears a slight resemblance to Perroquiet from the Zero series. His name is french for "river." Silure Silure is the head mechanic and Anguile's boss. He is busy, but is always willing to put together a toy in his free time. Fleuve has been known to consult with him from time to time. Thon Thon is a large reploid and presumably the muscle of the group. Even though he is pretty tough he tends to lose some of his tough edges around Prairie. He is one of the guardians that Vant/Aile must find to join the guardians. Vent/Aile Crawled under some pillars to find him. Cédre Cédre is a female Guardian with red hair. She can be harsh at times, but it's obvious that she cares. She does have a tendency to get hot-blooded. In order to cool her down, Prairie assigned her to Guardian HQ instead of out in the field. She sells E-Tanks for fellow guardians for a price of 200 E-Crystals. Congre Congre is an easily frightened member of the guardians who is constantly seen cowering in his room. Congre is one of the guardians that Vent/Aile had to find in area C to join the guardians. He hid inside one of the houses and whenever Vent/Aile approached him with their armor on he would would get scared and run away. Vent/Aile took off their armor so they could talk to him. Sardine Sardine is the only child member of the guardians who is always seen running around on the bottom level of Guardian HQ with a toy plane (presumably a model version of the Guardian HQ) that was made by Silure. It is stated by one of the guardian members that Sardine is a reploid. Muguet A plump nurse and member of the Guardians. She is in charge of the medical facilities at Guardian HQ. Her bedside manner is a bit rough around the edges, but her treatment is top notch. When Muguet started to run out of aid kits she asked Vent/Aile to find some for her. Rose A thin nurse with purple hair. She is the shy assistant to Muguet. A lot of people make the mistake of thinking she never speaks, but once someone gets her talking, she never stops. Once, Rose noticed that Muguet had been stressed from being over worked, she asked Vent/Aile to find and energy pack. After Vent/Aile gave her the energy pack Rose modified the Pack slightly then gave it to Muguet to cheer her up. After she gave it to Muguet every body want one, so Rose asked Vent/Aile if they could find some more. Rose was shocked to realize that Vent/Aile had to fight Mavericks to get energy pack so as a thanks she gave Vent/Aile a sub-tank. Truite A tall thin member of the guardians. He is slow and overly careful about everything. Despite being thoughtful, he tends to get confused when talking to other people. No one ever has the heart to tell him he is wrong though. Once, while he was walking in the town he saw a girl name Melody and instantly feel in love with her. After Vent/Aile become members of the guardians he asks Vent/Aile to deliver multiple letters to her. No matter how "flattering" his letters may be he never can win Melody's heart. In his last letter he tells the girl that he will be transferred into a different base soon. Hareng He always has to be the best at whatever he does. Hareng does what he can to act cool, but when push comes to shove he tends to lose it and his true personality comes out. Anguille He is quite reserved and is an expert at making others feel good about themselves. He serves as an assistant to the mechanic Silure. He can get emotional and when it comes to women, he does have a tendency to show off. His name is french for "eel." Carrelet He is passionate about his work and tends to dislike anyone that doesn't take their work seriously. He places his faith in logic above all else and because of this has issues with the emotional Anguille. Scombrésoce He tends to stick his nose where it doesn't belong and this doesn't do anything to endear him to the other Guardians. Despite this bad side, he is always a gentleman to the ladies. Gardénia, Tulip, and Marguerite These are three girls that are in charge of all the HQ operations. Trivia *The Guardians' uniforms bear a striking resemblance to the Resistance from the Zero series. **In addition, the fact that Ciel was the original leader, and Prairie and Fleuve having similarities to Alouette and Perroquiet, respectively, may indicate that the Guardians may have evolved from the Resistance. Category:Mega Man ZX